Pour Enough
by Texan Red Rose
Summary: Blake is a bartender in a speakeasy. Weiss is the bar's new singer. Shenanigans ensue. Based on a suggestion by duwang. [Monochrome, Prohibition AU]
1. The Singer

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Don't know how far this will go. Just short little tumblr things.

* * *

Blake stood behind the bar as she always did, cleaning a glass while scanning the smoke filled room. It was filled with the usuals- mostly working stiffs too poor to afford being busted by the feds- all grumbling as they came in and laughing the longer they stayed, lulled into a softer mood by the music and the liquor sloshing inside their glasses. It was easy to forget the stakes once the drink took hold, easy to ignore the oddities that a place like Beacon had to offer, and she relished the position she had to see it unfold. After all, not many places would willingly employ a woman behind the bar, and a Faunus besides. Then again, given who the owners were, remaining within the confines of any law or social convention was never in the plan, so she couldn't even feign surprise. Neither could their customers.

"Hey, how 'bout another?" A patron called from the far end of the bar, lifting his glass. Setting aside the one she'd cleaned, Blake collected the used one and refilled it; as much as she loved the job, she hated doing the dishes.

It was a steady gig, even if it stepped over the bounds of legality- something she used to be apprehensive about, considering the tensions between Humans and Faunus still rampant across the country. All that stuff was checked at the door, though, a policy strictly enforced by the owners.

Here, she could leave her ears unbound, flick them around to hear orders or whispers, listen for trouble before it came bursting in to disrupt their good time. Her raven hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, a gentle contrast with the dark grey vest and black slacks she wore. Her black sleeve garters kept the cuffs of her pristine white shirt from falling victim to the occasional spill, though her steady hand usually did that well enough.

There were, of course, exceptions.

"Blake!" A hand clapped her on the shoulder, nearly causing her to spill the bottle of bourbon in her hand. Luckily, she was accustomed to such interruptions, smoothly following the pour with the glass in her other hand until it was full and set back on the counter.

She made a mental note to add another drink to the man's tab before turning her amber eyed gaze to the interloper, who seemed even more cheery than usual. "Yang, we've talked about this-"

"Ah, c'mon! A few drops here and there won't kill us." The blonde shrugged, the sharp shoulders of her nigh garishly yellow zoot suit exaggerating the motion. She straightened the matching yellow tie, a nervous tick that belied her wide smile. "We're doin' pretty well for ourselves here. Just got a new shipment in yesterday."

"I saw," The Faunus said slowly, narrowing her eyes as she collected another dirty glass and dunked it in lukewarm water to begin washing it. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"What, I can't just come and say hi?"

"When you want to say 'hi', you say 'hi'. You don't remind me of our comfortable if precarious position unless there's a reason."

Apparently accepting that she'd been found out, Yang leaned her hip against the bar, taking off the matching yellow hat to examine it. "Alright, ya got me; there _is_ something I wanted to talk to you about." The Faunus remained silent, waiting. "Ruby and I talked it over, first, and we think it's a good idea."

The sisters owned Beacon outright, seeing as the building was built by their father and Yang's uncle. The little section tucked away and hidden was transformed into a bar the minute the feds passed their prohibition act, abolishing the sale of alcohol out in the open. Theirs was one of the few establishments to exist in the city of Vale, mainly because Yang was just as convincing with her charm as she was with her fists. The local coppers backed off pretty early on, provided they could slip in after a long shift without raising any brows. Truthfully, as long as the feds stayed unaware of their little slice of heaven, they were made.

Still, they liked to run things by Blake before making a big decision. The guys in the band weren't privy to the inner workings of the bar, though they were trustworthy enough to guard the secret, but the bartender had lucked both into her position and the sisters' favor. She didn't regret that, but sometimes she wondered if the trouble was really worth it.

"What did you do?" Her ears flattened as she studied the blonde, grip tightening on the glass. Yang had a tendency to help out whoever asked- picking up strays, Blake had once described it as, unironically- and, while it hadn't backfired on them _yet_ , it was only a matter of time.

"I figured we could use a little… musical accompaniment. Y'know, liven the place up a bit." She set her cap back on her head, tilting the brim down and leaning her head back. "So, I got us a singer."

She nearly slammed the glass when she set it down on the counter. "A singer?"

"Yep."

"That is literally the single _stupidest_ -"

"Gentlemen, and our esteemed ladies," the trumpeter on stage said, his voice carrying over the din with practiced ease, seeing as they lacked any form of microphone; the fewer wires, the better. Flint's eyes scanned the crowd briefly before he tipped his hat towards the bar, polite as ever to his employers. "We've got a special treat for all of you tonight. Please welcome to the stage our mysterious siren, here to enchant you all with her lovely song."

Blake glowered at the other woman briefly before rolling her eyes. Whatever fool notion had taken hold of Yang, it was too late to stop it entirely. She snatched up the glass she'd abandoned and began cleaning it vigorously, all the while imagining how she was going to convince the blonde to think before she pulled ridiculous stunts like this.

Her internal monologue quickly sputtered out, however, when a woman took the stage dressed in a long, dark blue dress that swirled around her ankles, the high heels doing little to increase her short stature. Yet, when piercing blue eyes swept over the room, long white hair pulled back into a ponytail sent swaying with the motion, there was no doubt she commanded the attention of every person in it, mutterings dying out as the band started up.

Coco started up a smooth, flowing rhythm on her saxophone, Flint joining in a few beats later with the drummer and bass.

 _"My last night here for you, same old songs just once more."_ Without the aid of a microphone, her voice soared over the music and crowd, sweet and pure as it rang out. With the slow rhythm, the woman had plenty of time to actually perform as well, not standing up on stage stiff as a board but instead swaying to the music. _"My last night here with you?"_ She tilted her head slightly. _"Maybe yes, maybe no."_ Her chin tilted up, the low lights overhead making her eyes shine like sapphires. _"I kind of liked it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me. Did you ever know that I had mine on you?"_

Blake would swear- from that moment until she was dead and gone- that the moment those words rang out, on any holy book or bottle, they made eye contact. Across the room in a smoked filled bar, hiding in plain sight from the law, this woman looked at her and saw her. Not in the way that the patrons usually did- most with a hint of begrudging acceptance or, at worst, outright disdain- but as if they were part of something bigger, together.

This woman was stunningly beautiful, especially when she sang, and that became a literal observation a moment later when she felt the hard jab of glass behind tapping into her shoulder.

"Ya dropped somethin', Blake." Yang was smug, lilac eyes twinkling as she held up the glass the Faunus thought she'd been cleaning, only to realize her fingers had gone numb the moment the singing started.

"Shut up," she tersely replied, smoothing out her expression as she reclaimed the glass and returned to cleaning it. Her ears, though, traitorous appendages that they were, flicked forward to drink up more of that wonderful voice. She'd already missed half of the following voice as the woman swept her gaze across the room once more, everyone within sitting at the edges of their seat and paying rapt attention.

The song wore on, a bittersweet melody that drew Blake deeper into those shining eyes every time they looked her way. Maybe it was foolish of her, mooning over some singer Yang had found who-knew-where, but suddenly those silly stories she'd managed to read after stealing them away from libraries and private collections seemed to be taking their toll. If love at first sight existed, this was surely what it felt like.

But, she was at least versed in maintaining an appearance, her face betraying none of the sticky sweet sensations being brought out by the woman's lovely voice and striking beauty. She dutifully cleaned the glass in her hand as if it was the only thing keeping her from floating away, staunchly ignoring the butterflies in her stomach to appear unaffected by the song.

Subconsciously, she reached under the bar, quickly grabbing her own glass and taking a draught of the amber liquid within to steady herself.

She was not prepared when she looked back up, suddenly trapped in that hypnotic gaze.

 _"Darling so there you are! With that look on your face."_ Pale lips curled into a soft smile, her left hand reaching out as if Blake could take it into her own despite the distance, and it was only the glass and rag in her hands preventing her from doing so and looking like a fool. _"As if you're never hurt. As if you're never down. Shall I be the one for you, Who pinches you softly but sure? If a frown is shown then, I will know that you are no dreamer."_

The band tapered off, a few characteristic flourishes from Flint and Coco nearly drowned out by the applause of the crowd. The noise was sudden and annoying to her heightened sense of hearing but Blake couldn't be motivated to care about that when she had something far more aggravating focused her way: namely, a trademarked Xiao Long grin of victory.

"So... we hired a singer." It was better to just forfeit this battle rather than attempt any more objections; it would be immediately thrown in her face that she didn't mean any of them.

"Technically, we're still trying." Her expression fell, idly scratching at the side of her face. "And I need your help to seal the deal."

"My help?"

"You're better at reading people." They both glanced towards the stage as the woman dismounted, heading straight for the bar. Gone was the soft smile she'd worn as the song concluded, replaced by an ice cold expression meant to freeze her target in place. "Bring your best, Blakey; we'll need it."

When the woman reached the bar, she focused solely on Yang, voice crisp and clipped. "I assume this is the end of our arrangement."

"Not necessarily." The blonde jerked her chin towards the stage. "You could stay on a little longer; the band could use a singer."

"That's not my problem." She crossed her arms over her chest, expression pinching into one of annoyance. "You requested a single song as repayment for my debt."

The Faunus didn't bother inquiring about whatever situation brought about this 'arrangement', instead focusing on the woman's body language out of the corner of her eye. She was being pointedly ignored, that much was certain, but the rigid way the singer was holding herself- back straight, shoulders back, chin tilted up in superiority- coupled with the scar marring her left eye that Blake could only spot up close thanks to make-up… well, it didn't take a detective to figure this one out. But she also had a sneaking suspicion that the woman was as in the dark as Yang, though about different things.

"Afraid Daddy will find out?" She offered nonchalantly, moving over to the icebox to grab a few cubes even as the woman's piercing gaze shot her way. Yang was in charge of keeping people in line and the feds off their scent, Ruby held the purse strings and moved the money around to avoid suspicion, but it was Blake who had two fingers on the pulse of Vale, and she knew of everyone even if she hadn't met them. She certainly had an idea of what the Governor's daughter looked like, though the descriptions she was given hardly stacked up to reality. "I imagine Weiss Schnee wouldn't want her father learning she has a bit of a rebellious streak. He's not too happy you like to sing, from what I hear."

Emotions flashed in her eyes even if they never crossed her face- fear, chiefly, with a healthy dose of surprise added in- before she set her jaw, ignoring the sheer shock in Yang's expression. "I'll not be blackmailed."

"Not what I was suggesting," the Faunus replied, pouring some bourbon into the glass under the bar- the same one she'd spent the entire song cleaning- and set it on the bar. "Instead, a trade."

"You think a glass of cola is a suitable trade?" Weiss raised a brow but grabbed the glass all the same, no doubt parched from her performance. However, the moment she raised it to her lips, she raised, sniffing at aroma wafting from the liquid. Blue eyes darted between them before she took a cautious sip, and then a larger one. There was a grimace at first, but after the taste had settled on her tongue, she nodded in contemplation. "Alcohol."

"You seriously didn't know?" Yang blinked, earning a sharp look from the bartender that clearly said _'look who's talking'_ before raising her hands in surrender.

"So, this… trade you mentioned." The white haired woman swirled the liquid around her glass, lips quirking into a small grin.

"The most dangerous kind there is: a trade of secrets." Blake reached under the bar, fixing herself a new drink. The blonde was right in saying she had a knack for reading people and, if she was reading correctly, she was about to corner the woman before her. "We know yours; you know ours. If one is compromised, so is the other." She gestured with her glass, favoring Weiss with a smirk. "Seems the best way to keep them both is to work together."

And there it was- the little surge of thrill, the allure of the dangerous, the freedom of an easy choice. But the woman had more self restraint than to jump at the first sign of an adventure she so desperately craved. "And what if I refuse? It seems the stakes are much higher for a bunch of criminals than for myself." She pointedly took another sip of the bourbon. "Even if I do partake."

Weiss briefly glanced at the Faunus ears atop her head, a barely suppressed wince causing her expression to twitch from its haughty mask. That was another thing she'd heard- that the youngest daughter had questioned her father's wisdom, his practices and policies- but some habits were perhaps a bit harder to drop, even if the invocation was unintentional. Blake set her glass on the bar in response, setting her hands atop the polished wood and leaning forward.

"The cost to us if we were found out may be material- because you're crazy if you think we'll get arrested-" Yang oh-so-helpfully chimed in with a 'she's right' "-but the cost to you will be personal." She tilted her head to the side, purposefully rotating her cat ears to draw those blue eyes up. "Would you really pass up a chance to be exactly who you want to be, no judgments." When she saw hesitation lingering in the woman's eyes, she went for the kill. "A chance to be just a beautiful singer in an illicit bar, not the next in line to inherit a name more stained than the 'criminals' in this room?"

Perhaps it was a low blow, or it just hit too close to home, Weiss initially recoiling in surprise. However, she recovered quickly, the honest compliments perhaps softening the rhetorical question, and she leaned forward to rest her elbows on the bar, offering her free hand. "And you are?"

"Blake," she replied, taking the slim fingers in hers and brushing her lips against the woman's knuckles, smirk growing wider at the light blush she could see rising in pale cheeks. "Blake Belladonna, the bartender."

"It seems I'm the singer, now." Without hesitation, Weiss raised her glass. "A toast, then, to a beautiful partnership."

The Faunus quickly scooped up her drink, curious to find out what, exactly, the term 'partnership' meant to the woman. "Cheers."

 _Clink._

* * *

A/N: During dashingicecream's stream on 10/17, someone- I'm pretty sure it was Duwang- brought up a jazz/Prohibition Era AU. Immediately, " _Eyes on Me"_ popped into my head, even though I'm pretty sure it's not jazz, but I figured it fit Weiss as a character close enough. Had to get the scene out of my head.

And yes, damnit, I know full well zoot suits weren't big until the 1940′s. I think they're cool and I'm fresh out of fucks to give regarding historical accuracy. Bite me.


	2. The Special

**Disclaimer:** Own. Nada. This gets another scene, I guess. To those who want more of this, here ya go.

* * *

It was another night in the bar's low light, smoke filling the air as people jostled for seats, the low chatter of excitement building to a dull roar. There was a certain, unspoken amount of discretion that their patrons agreed to upon entering, which was their only saving grace; Blake doubted the crowd would be tolerated otherwise by the woman standing somewhere backstage, preparing to perform. Yang swore that the performance was going to be more dazzling than the last, especially now that they'd finally made a proper stage for the band. Flint and Coco were thrilled, nevermind the knowing smirks the duo kept shooting her throughout the week. Glares hadn't deterred them in the slightest; neither had laying her ears back, flat against her skull as her lips pulled back in a snarl.

How she'd gone from 'the bartender' to 'the lovesick kitten behind the bar' was a mystery, though she felt Yang was largely to blame. The blonde was a brutal negotiator when it came to securing their illicit stock but, outside of those meetings, she was _just_ too much, constantly teasing about the supposed flirting taking place between the Faunus and Weiss, the upper class heiress with a secret passion for singing.

That wasn't to say there _wasn't_ any flirting taking place... but that wasn't to say there _was_ , either. Honestly, the woman was _frustrating beyond belief_ and nearly _impossible_ to read now, as if she'd learned some trick between their first encounter and subsequent meetings, those pale lips curling into a secretive smile whenever their gazes locked during a performance but replaced with a nigh permanent, impassive mask whenever she stopped by the bar for a drink before slipping out the back. Most of their patrons would give the bartender their- sometimes begrudging- congratulations for catching the heiress' eye, every damn one of them knowing _exactly_ who she was but never breathing a word of it, even within the bar's walls. It was that unspoken promise, after all, that continued Weiss' employment with them, though one could hardly call it such.

The Governor's daughter had no need for money, even the untraceable sort, so she didn't even care for financial reimbursement for her performances. However, the sisters- though having their own ruthless streaks, when the moment called for it- refused to capitalize on the opportunity, insisting that there must be _some_ form of compensation she'd accept.

So she set her price: a drink. Just one, after each performance.

What she ordered changed from day to day. Sometimes, it was a South Side Fizz, or a Sidecar, perhaps even a French 75, while others it was a Ward 8 or Mary Pickford. About the only thing she could find to be true was that the singer _usually_ preferred gin, but then she'd request something obscure or entirely new, and quickly falling back on one of her usuals instead of pressing the matter. Blake had already shelled out the cash to buy two separate mixing books- battered second hand copies kept out of the authorities' sight- and Yang had traded a full bottle of bourbon to a traveler who would be bringing back something from across the sea, where the governments were quite content to let people enjoy themselves and make some money off their sorrows in the process. There was nothing that frustrated the Faunus more than being unable to even _imagine_ what ingredients went into whatever the singer ordered, watching her lips twitch into a frown as she switched to something more 'common'. She might not be what one would term a 'professional' in the art of mixing drinks, but Blake took a small amount of pride in her job as the bartender, and being unable to fulfill request after request... _bothered_ her.

"You know she does it to get under your skin, right?" The blonde stepped behind the bar, the feather protruding from her cap just as ridiculous as the oversized shoulders of her suit, though they fit her personality and frame, respectively.

Blake didn't dignify that with an answer, instead handing the woman a tumbler filled with bourbon. Even though they were finally starting to run low on the initial shipment, they had more than enough of the stuff until the new one came in, while they were running rather low on gin and whiskey.

"Have you tried offering her your specialty?" She quirked a brow at Yang, whose shit eating grin only got wider. "Give her a Kitten's Kiss!"

So inundated with obscure requests from Weiss, it actually took a moment for the blonde's teasing to register, the rag she usually used to wipe down the bar top quickly finding its way to obscuring her friend's laughing face. "That's _not_ funny, Yang."

"Hey, it's an honest suggestion!" The rag was tossed back her way while the blonde smoothed out her lapels absently. The lights were being dimmed even further as lilac eyes turned her way, amusement and sincerity shining in equal measure. "Face it, Blakey; one of you needs to make the next move. Why not you?"

She disregarded that question with the same little frown on her face, turning her attention to their new stage. Coco was on the piano this time around with Yatsu- a mountain of a man who spoke little but could drink the whole establishment dry if he so chose- holding a bass upright and off to the side. Their drummer, Fox, was seated at his kit, reaching out and relying on touch to ensure everything was where he needed it, clouded eyes hardly visible under his red fringe. Uncharacteristically, Flint had foregone his trumpet, stepping up to the microphone and waiting for his bandmates to get set.

Idly, she turned over the blonde's proposal in her head. It was patently a bad idea, with a higher risk than their speakeasy provided, and that was saying something. While she would admit to a certain amount of... interest on her part- because _of course_ she had a healthy respect for women who challenged her, and she'd spent an entire bottle of gin trying to get that damned Sidecar mix right- but the infatuation was likely one-sided. When Weiss was performing, there were moments she believed otherwise, but that's all they were: moments. The woman's singing, _especially_ in an illicit bar, was a tightly guarded secret by those privy to such information, but the rest of her life was spent in the papers and in pictures, at her father's side and attending social events, far and away from the whispered corner of the city where the bar lay. If there was any attraction- and she didn't want to let that hope take root, lips turning down as she tried to force it back- then it was fleeting, like the smoke that was heavy in the air now and would be gone in a few hours' time, when everyone had gone home and the lights turned off completely. It wasn't something _tangible_.

"Gentlemen, and our esteemed Ladies," Flint said, as usual, tipping his hat towards the bar. The Faunus was snapped out of her musings, glancing around to gauge the excitement. It was palpable, truly, even if she was dreading it just as much as she looked forward to it. "The moment has arrived for all of us to be graced by the melodies of our sweet siren." Her face twitched, eyes narrowing as she snatched up a glass and started cleaning it. "Please, put your hands together, and welcome her to the stage."

He stepped back, sitting on a stool where another mic had been set up, and Blake only stopped glaring at him when Weiss appeared. Yang had insisted on paying the cash for a spotlight to be installed, which Ruby had volunteered to operate. The Faunus thought it was a waste, even if she didn't voice that opinion, and at this very moment, she was _so_ very glad she hadn't.

When the spotlight landed on the woman's lithe form, it caught the sequins in her dress in a dazzling way, matching the shine in her eyes just so, and that might've been enough to steal Blake's breath away. What _did_ , however, were the alterations to Weiss' signature dress, one of which being a slit in the left side from ankle to mid thigh, almost to her _hip_ , made all the more obvious when she stepped forward with that leg, exposing beautiful, pale skin, and _damnit_ , the glass she'd been cleaning nearly slipped from her fingers, causing her to break her gaze away and fumble for it as a stunned silence descended upon the crowd. The Faunus could also see how the long sleeves were gone, baring her shoulders down to the gloves covering her forearms.

 _"You had plenty money, in nineteen-twenty-two._ She started a capella, soft and slow, stepping onto the stage with all the confidence of a practiced performer as the band started up behind her, the bass' heavy thrum the only thing restarting Blake's heart. She sucked in a few deep breathes as discreetly as possible, too absorbed in the spectacle to deviate her gaze. " _You let other women make a, fool of you."_ With the bass, piano, and a snare to keep tempo now accompanying her, plus Flint snapping in time, Weiss stepped up to the open microphone, the device amplifying her already powerful voice. The Faunus tried to focus on cleaning the glass without taking her eyes off the stage but she was caught in that blue eyed stare, the formerly smooth motion of cloth across glass a series of jerky, stilted motions that accomplished nothing. Not that she was of a mind to care, right then, anyway. _"Why don't you do right? Like some other men do?"_ And then it appeared, that little smile, the one Blake could always feel directed right at her whenever the singer performed. _"Get out of here and get me some money too._

Coco's fingers danced across ivory and ebony keys, as smile on her face that proved she wasn't the least bit concerned about getting overshadowed. Although there was a little friction between Weiss and Flint at first, the band rather enjoyed their newfound popularity; those who came for the booze and the singing, stayed for the good vibes provided by trumpet and sax.

Blake couldn't give less of a damn about any of that, though, not when the next verse started up, not when the woman slid the microphone from its stand and started a slow, smooth approach to the bar.

 _"You're sitting down wondering, what it's all about. If you don't have money they will... put you out."_ The crowd parted, though they stared intently as she walked past, the poor schmucks sitting in front of Blake slipping off their barstools and moving away with appropriate reverence. Yang had a strict 'look, don't touch' policy that everyone respected, or else, and the Faunus couldn't be happier at present, even if she was stock still, tightly clenching the spotless glass in one hand and rag in the other. _"Why don't you do right? Like some other men do? Get out of here, get me some money too."_

In the next break, as the piano merrily filled the void, Weiss took two steps, making the movements seem smooth as silk. The first was on the rung of the barstool, elevating her, so that she and the Faunus were eye-to-eye for a brief moment before the second landed on the barstool's top. Then, the white haired woman was taller, blue eyes gazing down at her with the spotlight illuminating her silhouette. Finally, she spun around, dress swirling around her as she sat herself on the bar top with her back to Blake, left leg crossed over her right.

 _"Now if you had prepared twenty years ago, you wouldn't be wandering now from door to door."_ Although her attention was mostly focused on the audience in front of her, the Faunus could see just enough of her eyes to know she was being watched still, even as Weiss leaned back, bracing herself with one hand against the wood of the bar. The shadows created by the spotlight did little to hide anything from her keen amber gaze, tracing along the nearly backless dress, admiring the way her spine curved and her chest expanded as she took another breath before finishing the verse. _"Why don't you do right? Like some other men do. Get out of here, get me some money too."_

Weiss carefully uncrossed her legs- which nearly pulled a groan of disappointment from the Faunus- and pushed off, once against standing in front of the bar rather than sitting on it, though she did lean back and throw a downright _sultry_ smirk over her shoulder, _directly_ at Blake. _"I fell for your jiving and I took you in."_ Her head rolled forward, as if in disappointment. _"Now all you have to offer me is a drink of gin."_

The Faunus could _feel_ how quickly her ears perked, straining forward- a subconscious, automatic reaction of surprise, of focusing in on a sound she wanted to hear again, because it definitely _seemed_ like that last line was directed at her alone. It wasn't like anyone else here tended the bar like she did, or did it consistently enough to know that gin was the singer's drink of choice.

Maybe she was letting Yang get into her head, though.

Weiss pushed off the bar, striding towards the stage as the song began winding down, Coco adding more piano flourishes in the spaces between. _"Why don't you do right? Like some other gals do."_

Blake's eyes widened, jaw falling slack as the singer sauntered away. That was _bold_ , in all the right ways, and if she had half a mind to acknowledge the grins she was getting from the regular patrons, she'd probably use the opportunity to quietly remind them that _she_ took the 'look, don't touch' rule even further than Yang did. Some part of her was too convinced this was all an elaborate dream, though- perhaps alcohol poisoning had finally taken hold. Heck, maybe this was all directed at the blonde also standing behind the bar; they were both Human, at least.

 _"Get out of here, get me some money too."_ The woman ascended the stage once more. _"Get out of here, get me some money too."_ She replaced the mic, closing her eyes briefly as Coco and Yatsu exchanged dueling solos, the perfect compliment to her own variation on the lyrical emphasis. _"Why don't you do right?"_ A hush fell over the bar as the musicians silenced their instruments, Weiss making like she was going to walk away from the microphone before turning back and delivering the final line, those blue eyes riveted to the bartender as she held the final note. _"Like some Faunus do?"_

The roar of the crowd as the spotlight shut off was deafening, but she could honestly say that she didn't hear a damned thing, too busy replaying that last line in her head. She might not be the _only_ Faunus in the room, but she was certainly the only _openly_ Faunus individual in the room. Dimly aware that Yang was approaching her- when had she gotten so far away?- Blake tried her hardest to jump start herself out of the shock that settled in while everyone else in the bar slowly quieted down, having thoroughly enjoyed the performance.

"Okay, you know I ain't mad, but..." the blonde said, a teasing smile on her lips. "Is that the twelfth or thirteenth one this month? 'Cause I lost count after ten."

"Huh?" Eloquently returning to the realm of full awareness, Blake blinked at her friend before noticing that her gaze was directed down. Already knowing what she'd find, the Faunus glanced down and bite back a curse at the shattered glass at her feet. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'd be lyin' if I said I'd hold it against you." Yang chuckled, glancing off to the side. "So, if I tell you what I think, you gonna take my advice?"

With a sigh, Blake grabbed the broom and dustpan tucked into the corner that was quickly becoming a staple of nights when Weiss performed. "You're going to tell me anyway."

"Well, yeah, but I actually want you to _listen_ to me for once."

Sweeping up the shattered glass and dumping it into the trashcan, amber met lilac for a steadying moment. "Okay. Go ahead."

Slowly the blonde leaned in, lowering her voice enough to pretend they were conspiring despite the racket going on around them. "Give her _more_ than a drink of gin."

She blinked twice. "That is _no_ help whatsoever."

"Yes it is." Yang winked, tugging on her lapels gently before shrugging and undoing the jacket. "You just gotta think outside the box." She turned and hung her hat and coat on a nearby rack, flashing her friend a smile. "And you better think quick. I'll cover the bar for a bit."

Out of the corner of her eye, Blake could see the woman approaching, ignoring the praise she was being showered with just like after every other performance. If she stuck to her usual script, she'd sit at the last stool at the bar and wait for the Faunus to come over, then rattle off some drink she'd never heard of before accepting a more common variation, never once letting any emotion slip through her mask. Perfect and poised, perceptive enough to sidestep the drunks without passing within reach or even looking at them...

Reaching under the bar top, Blake grabbed the bottle of gin she'd tucked away, turning down other patrons' requests to ensure she had enough for Weiss' next performance. She'd already received more than a few doubtful looks, so she wouldn't be surprised if everyone excepted her to stash it away for the singer. She grabbed a glass as she walked, setting them both on the counter as Weiss took her usual seat.

"Taking a break?" This was normal territory so far- a small question to break the ice, always initiated by the woman who supposedly had servants she could order around with a snap of her fingers- and the Faunus decided to reply in kind.

"Something like that." Vague, something she opted for out of a need to remain a step ahead of everyone else, if for no better reason than to save herself from a chain gang. But, if she was going to take Yang's advice and make a move, now was her only option. "Why did you choose that song?"

She blinked, appearing genuinely surprised by the question. "Well, I suppose you could say I thought it amusing."

"Singing a song about a meandering drunk in a speakeasy?" Her lips curled slightly as she nodded. "It's almost as ironic as a high class woman choosing to spend her time in a seedy bar."

"I suppose." Weiss eyed the bottle. "No mixers tonight? I haven't been demanding too highly of you, have I?"

"Of course not, but tonight's a special treat." She was going to _murder_ Yang if this didn't work. "If you're up for it."

There was a faint twitch, a slip in her mask. Perhaps the singer was waiting for her all along, her posture shifting from straight backed to more relaxed, leaning forward in interest. "Do you think my constitution's so weak, Miss Belladonna?"

A brief flicker of her eyes to the rest of the bar, a subconscious reminder of where they were- more for the woman's benefit than hers. Almost like she'd allowed herself to forget where she was.

"Of course not, Madam." Blake gave an halfhearted bow, earning a huff that poorly hide the amusement of her counterpart. "But, it _is_ rather... unique." She could see the spark of interest kindle in those blue eyes, so much like when they'd struck their deal. The singer curled her lips into a small smirk. "It's also a bit... bold. You could call it my specialty, I suppose."

"I've never heard of anyone ordering such a drink from you." She tilted her head, voice light and teasing. "Strange to think you have a secret special but have never heard of a White Lady."

"Well, I've never had a reason to offer it to anyone else." She took a step closer to the bar top separating them, bracing both hands on the wood. "You'll be the first to try it."

Weiss gave a thoughtful hum before she nodded. "I think I will."

With a steady hand that hid her nerves quite well, the Faunus scooped up the bottle of gin and poured a splash into the glass she'd brought, quickly downing it herself. Part of it was to buy time- she was still trying to work out the _logistics_ of this stupid idea while also trying to _execute_ it- but it also served to pique the woman's interest further. She leaned forward, nearly halfway across the bar's counter, and Blake assumed she wouldn't get much of a better opportunity than this. Mustering her courage, Blake carefully poured just an ounce of gin into the tumbler, taking it in her left hand and swirling it around the glass. With her right, she reached out, cupping the woman's jaw.

It was forward, it was presumptive, and it was _more_ than a little bold, but Weiss didn't pull away, instead leaning closer. When she spoke, her voice was soft. "What's this drink called, anyway?"

"The Cat's Meow," she said- and she swore she'd get Yang back for putting the idea in her head in the first place, but that was for later.

For the moment, she just brought the tumbler to her lips, taking enough into her mouth that she didn't feel awkward holding it there before setting the glass down and leaning forward. The singer tipped her head back, their slight height difference making the angle feel more natural. Carefully, she pressed their lips together, using her tongue to funnel the gin into Weiss' mouth, glad to see the woman had anticipated exactly that, parting her lips to let the fire water through. However, when Blake made to withdraw, a slim hand wrapped firmly around her tie and pulled her back in, surprise briefly overtaking her as the singer's tongue slipped into her mouth, chasing the lingering alcohol. She let herself be pulled forward, the bartop digging into her hips the least of her concerns up until they separated, both a little breathless.

The singer left out a gentle laugh, the two of them still close enough for Blake to smell the gin on her breath. "Me-ow."

Under different circumstances, the word would've brought a severe frown to her lips, but she _did_ open the door for it. "So... I take it you approve?"

Weiss's eyes flicked down, the hand formerly gripping her black tie smoothing out the silk gently as she sat back a little. "It... certainly _is_ a specialty... but it's not one I'd recommend you advertise." The Faunus raised a brow. "Something like this... well, it wouldn't be special if it was just open for _anyone_ to order, now would it?"

"I suppose you have a point. How about this, then." She shifted the hand lingering on the singer's face, brushing her thumb beneath the woman's left eye. "It's just for you, as long as you want it." The corner of her lips tugged into a smirk. "You just have to come around more often. Goes bad if you don't drink it up."

Relief washed over her expression, lips pulling into a smile. "Then, I'd like another round, please."

Blake was about to fulfill that request when she suddenly caught the sound of someone sneezing on the far end of the room. Which... given how many people were in the bar when last she looked, was virtually impossible.

Her eyes widened a moment before Weiss', the two of them turning in tandem to look around. While no one was _looking_ at them, exactly, the glare Yang was sweeping around the room spoke volumes to the size of their previous audience.

"Hey, you lot of drunks!" The blonde's voice boomed out as she set a glass on the bar with enough force to bang without shattering the glass. "We got any special drinks here?"

Considering how many people were vigorously denying the question, Blake could only imagine how poorly they'd managed to be subtle about their interaction. As if to cap off the night, Ruby walked up to them, shaking her head while brushing off her skirt. "If we ever ask you two to help us with a drop in the future, remind us of this moment, please. You two are not exactly 'subtle' with each other, you know?" Her silver eyes, bright as always, weren't nearly as severe as her tone implied, more than a little amusement shining through. "Also, fourteen."

"What?" Blake moved, trying to turn towards the younger of the sisters. However, her attempts were interrupted when she accidentally knocked the glass off the counter, the sound of shattering nearly echoing as patrons stifled their amusement behind their own glasses. With a sigh, the Faunus turned to grab the broom and dustpan.

 _Again._

* * *

Author's Note: The song itself is " _Why Don't You Do Right?"_ by Peggy Lee, but the rendition that I listened to is from the movie "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?", sung by none other than Jessica Rabbit. … you see how one thing led to another… also, if anyone has music or scene suggestions, I'm open to 'em. I have no idea what else to do with this AU other than random fluff. And maybe a bar fight with the mafia, fuck if I know.


	3. The Deal

**Disclaimer:** Don't own shit. Thanks to seguement for the suggestion that inspired this chapter.

* * *

Blake couldn't help but roll her eyes as the box was set on the bar's counter, glass clinking together within. Her friend was giving her that grin, the one that promised a teasing reply no matter what she said, and there was little doubt which topic Yang would pick. A week had passed since Weiss' last performance and the jokes hadn't slowed one bit. The last thing she needed to do was add fuel to the fire.

"Forty new tumblers," the blonde said, obviously unable to resist saying something despite the lack of prompting. "I wonder how long they'll last."

"A lot less if you keep talking," she replied, returning her attention to sweeping the floor. They were due to open in a few hours and she'd already spent far too much time cleaning up the stage. Some part of her hoped the singer would make another appearance tonight, far too eager to see if anything had changed after their first (and second, and third) kiss. Which was somewhat ridiculous, but she hadn't been able to silence the questions rattling around inside her head.

Would Weiss come up to the bar first? Would they talk before she took the stage? What would she talk about, if the opportunity presented itself? What if she came just to talk and didn't bother going up to sing? Should the Faunus try initiating things for a change? Would that be appreciated or would it shatter the illusion?

Was it _just_ an illusion?

Suddenly, the broom in her hands jerked to a stop, pulling her gaze up yo meet her friend's reassuring smile. "Blakey, be honest. What's on your mind?"

The Faunus seriously considered airing her concerns before opting to deflect. "You never told me about your 'arrangement' with Weiss. How exactly did she become indebted to you in the first place?"

"Whatever you're thinking, it's not that," the blonde replied, though she did offer a small grin. " _But_ , I guess I can tell you anyway."

* * *

Yang grunted in effort as she finished hoisting the last of the drums upright. It wasn't easy, getting the shop in order after a late night at Beacon, but Ruby would wake up in a little while to take over minding the place while she slept. In the meantime, she would just have to muscle through it. Considering the sisters held a solid monopoly on the automobile service industry for their little slice of town, shutting down wasn't really an option, no matter how much her bed was calling her name. It wouldn't be very long until some poor, helpless motorist pulled up, glad to hand over responsibility to the blonde mechanic. Between the two jobs- beneath the hood of an automobile and doing the rounds through the bar- Yang honestly couldn't decide which she enjoyed more, even if she was exhausted by the end of the week.

Just as she was turning to head back inside, the blonde caught sight of a pristine white Maxwell coming around the corner, engine whining high and billowing smoke from beneath the hood. Her brows rose in surprise, mainly because it was a very nice luxury model- the smoke was either an empty radiator or a broke one- and she hadn't seen it around before. Most of her customers lived or worked in the area, so she'd catch glimpses of them driving past before they inevitably stopped, and most tourists didn't come to this side of the city, opting for the lights of downtown.

However, she quickly set aside her confusion at the unfamiliar vehicle and plastered on a pleasant smile, brushing off her light brown coveralls while directing the somewhat blinded driver into the garage stall. A quick check under the hood and maybe twenty minutes would set her newest customer on his way, with her pocket a little heavier for the easy work. After the vehicle came to a jerking stop, the engine cut out and the driver's door popped open, the suited man stepping out and giving a brief view of his passenger before the shutting it with a forceful click.

"Morning, Sir." She offered politely, sizing him up. New black suit, black tie, and a white undershirt made him look professional yet detached, so probably a chauffeur, especially with the hat settled on dark brown locks. However, the fancy cufflinks likely weren't handed out as part of a uniform, which meant he was paid handsomely for his services. For the working stiffs who were likely to come around Beacon, Yang often offered discounted rates- just enough to turn a profit at the end of the week, honestly- but this guy was obviously well paid and on the clock, if the furrow to his brows was any indication. Full rate it was, then. "Seems something's wrong with your engine."

"Can you fix it?" He adjusted his tie, glancing back at the passenger door. "And do you have a telephone inside?"

"Guessin' this put you behind, huh?" She gave a nod towards the door leading into what constituted her office and a waiting room for her customers. "It's on the desk; help yourself while I take a look. There's some cola in the fridge."

As the man went inside, the blonde strolled around to open up the hood. Another burst of smoke burst out the moment she did, which she waved away carelessly. The wave of heat that accompanied it was far more concerning but, ultimately, what she anticipated; lack of water in the radiator had caused it to overheat. All she had to do was figure out if there was a leak.

The opening and closing of the Maxwell's door caught her attention, lilac eyes shifting until they landed on a woman who barely came to her shoulder, wearing a pure white but conservative dress, hair done up and kept off her shoulders. She was a looker, if Yang was being honest, but the effect was somewhat ruined by the slight scowl marring her features.

"How long do you presume this maintenance will take?" Her voice was clipped, almost angry, probably due to being late.

"Just a few minutes, Ma'am," she replied, summoning all her patience to be appropriately polite. The one downside to customer service. "It's a simple fix."

"And how much would it cost me to... _un_ -simplify it?"

Yang stopped, raising a brow. "Uh... what?"

"I'll put this plainly: you delay our departure by an hour and you can name your price." Blue eyes flicked to the shop's door. "But make it believable."

While it wasn't typically something she would consider seriously- she did have the shop's reputation to consider- the blonde had something of a soft spot for a gal in trouble. Probably a side effect of reading her little sister all those old fairy tales when they were younger. If this dame needed an excuse to miss whatever she was late for, than a convincing one she'd provide.

It wasn't like the driver would know the difference. Most people operating automobiles nowadays hardly understood how they worked, much less how to fix them. Still, this little rouse might end up being more trouble than it was worth.

"Do I have to pick my fee now?"

Again, the woman glanced away. "You have from now until we leave."

Well, that effectively gave her as much time as she needed to figure out how much this whole ordeal was worth. "Deal."

* * *

Blake blinked, setting her tumbler of gin down on the counter and leaning forward slowly. They were sitting in one of the booths, the bar ready to open and a little time to kill until then. "You must be joking."

Her friend raised both hands and shrugged. "You're no chump, Blake; there's no way I'd pull one over on you. Why try?"

Although the nature of their business required some subterfuge, Yang wasn't the best as lying, especially to the Faunus. However, it was still a bit difficult for her to believe.

"Ever find out what she was trying to miss?"

"Nah; figured the information wasn't worth it." Yang leaned back, sighing. "Honestly, the cat driving her was a bit of a pain, but nothing I couldn't handle."

"So how'd you land on asking her to sing as payment?" Blake set her elbows on the table and tilted her head to the side. There were rumors that Weiss was a bit rebellious- all but confirmed by her continued visitations to Beacon, in the bartender's eyes- but there was never anything approaching a scandal surrounding the young woman. The newshawks would be all over the story otherwise.

The blonde laughed. "By pure luck."

* * *

Yang had spent the past forty five minutes alternating between making up various mechanical ailments the car was suffering- she'd supposedly replaced the drive shaft, the brakes, switched out the steering wheel and then put the original one back because that wasn't the actual issue- and outright dodging the driver. Thankfully, he just left to hoof it down the street to a diner because the woman he was ferrying requested something to eat. Of course, when he asked for directions to the closest joint, the blonde had provided directions that were about twice as confusing as they needed to be, so there was no telling if he'd actually find it or stumble upon another place first.

Still, she wasn't taking any chances, using a back door to slip into the office part of the shop and closing it behind her softly. The radio she kept out in the waiting area was loud enough to cover her covert entrance, allowing her some much needed breathing room. The actual issue- a leaking radiator, as she expected- had already been patched up, and an order filled out for a new one from the factory that she'd provide and install free of charge. The fella would probably be too grateful for the extreme discount to spread any bad rumbles about the shop itself, though he might suggest to his employer that they not use her business again.

That was fine, though; the chick looked like she could afford to pay a grand for all the trouble, so it would be a net gain over all. Plus, she wasn't sure if she'd really want the extra lettuce if it always came with this much headache. Behind the eight ball was a state of being she was all too familiar with at this point, but she did try to avoid it when she could.

Her slight frustration with the morning- half born from lack of sleep- slid away, however, as she caught the sound of someone singing, echoing slightly in the small waiting room and lacking the faint static of the radio. Creeping to the doorway, Yang peeked around the frame enough to catch sight of the mystery woman singing along to the radio, eyes gazing out of the nearby window.

Wow, she hadn't expected to hear such a lovely singing voice from the woman. Was she some sort of professional? And if she was, perhaps there was a little more gain to be had.

She wished Blake was awake; the Faunus would definitely be able to place the woman, which would make this whole situation easier, but as it was, she settled into projecting her most confident aura she could muster as she stepped into the waiting room. Yang had every intention of waiting until the song was over before addressing her odd customer, but the moment her presence was known, the woman stopped singing, brow crinkling into a deeper scowl.

"So, about my fee..." Yang watched the woman, hoping she'd say just the right things to keep the whole conversation from flopping. Her gut said there was a lot of money to be made if she could get this gal singing at Beacon every now and again, a sweet voice to give the working Macs a sense of the high life, and that the offer would be appreciated. Wherever this woman didn't want to be, the blonde could provide plenty of opportunities for her to get away. "I get to name it, right?"

"Yes, that was the deal," she replied, straightening in her seat. Just seeing the prim posture put a crick in Yang's back, honestly.

"Well, see, I've got these... friends of mine." She tilted her head slightly, making a vague motion with her hand. "Just some guys who like to unwind after a hard day at the grind, ya follow?" She received a curt nod. "Now, I think they'd very much appreciate someone like you-"

"Absolutely not." The woman narrowed her eyes, hand clenching into fists in her lap. "I'm not sure what might've given you the idea I'm a chippy, but I assure you-"

She held up her hands in a placating gesture, a chuckle slipping past her lips. "Hey, now, there's no reason for such hostility. That's not what I was suggesting." Yang nodded towards the radio. "I was talking about the pipes."

"Excuse you?"

"You sing nice, alright? Canary like you, plus the band we've got going, and it'd be a nice show is all I'm saying." The blonde leaned back against the door frame, opting to try backing down a bit as a show of goodwill. "Tell you what- just one song. Come around here in, say, two nights, and bring a friend if you'd like. You sing one song, and I'll consider us even."

The woman's lips twitched, her posture relaxing just enough to give Yang some hope. "One song?"

"Just one."

Silence fell between the two, only broken by the radio and the noise from outside. Finally, the woman sighed.

"Very well, but it has to be tonight." Her gaze deviated briefly. "For... reasons that are my own."

"Fair enough. Come by around eight and I'll introduce you to the band, alright?" The blonde was just about to head back outside, catching sight of another customer pulling up to the pump, when she paused. "Oh, and what's your name?"

The singer blinked, apparently surprised, but answered nonetheless. "Weiss."

Huh. The name sounded kinda familiar but Yang couldn't place it, merely giving her own name in response before leaving through the main door.

* * *

"You seriously didn't recognize her?"The Faunus raised a brow, looking at her friend critically.

"Look, names and faces and information are your thing." Yang tugged on her jacket, shrugging once it was in place. "I figured you'd recognize her."

Blake shook her head, taking her place behind the bar as the blonde went to begin ushering people in while Ruby closed up the service shop on the other side of the building, where their other operation sat providing a nice little front. She grabbed the box of tumblers and started pulling out the new glasses, setting them beside the old ones and looking up occasionally to greet the first patrons of the night, regulars who were accustomed to waiting a few minutes before being served. As they settled in, Flint and Coco entered, instruments in their cases, each nodding towards her.

Just as she picked up the last of the new glasses and turned to serve the first customer of the night, Weiss walked in, effectively stealing the bartender's attention completely. This was the earliest she'd ever appeared, and on top of that she was wearing a skirt that came to just above her knees- showing off her calves in a way that was borderline indecent- and a seductive little smirk.

"Good evening, Blake."

 _Crash._

"Fifteen!" Yang called from the entryway, prompting the Faunus to look down and confirm that, yes, she'd dropped the tumbler she'd been holding.

"I take that to mean you approve," the singer said, sliding onto one of the barstools at the far end of the counter, where the light didn't quite reach. "Good."

Snapping herself out of the mix of embarrassment and awe that had blanketed her, Blake turned to grab the broom. "The usual?"

At this, the woman's expression faltered slightly. "I wasn't aware I had a 'usual'."

"Of course you do," she replied, determined to not let the questions from earlier prevent her from gaining the upper hand. Or, as she acknowledged while sweeping up the latest casualty of the woman's stunning beauty, at least bring them back even. "You'll order a Cat's Meow."

Weiss blinked, a sly smile coming to her lips even as she feigned offense. "That's rather presumptuous of you."

"Am I wrong?"

The quick denial she received was incredibly gratifying and, as she disposed of the shattered glass and grabbed three tumblers to fill the orders of the early birds, she considered her doubts once more. This seemed to be a step in the right direction... but she still wasn't sure where that was heading, really. But when she finally turned towards the woman, finding those beautiful blue eyes were on her and likely had never left, she decided to push them to the side for now and merely enjoy whatever this was, leaving the spell unbroken. She'd likely come to pay for it later but, at least, she could relish the moment.

* * *

Author's Note: I actually already wrote a scene that's much further down the timeline, but I'm holding it until I can fill in the spaces between. I do hate posting things out of order. Also, "chippy" means "woman of easy virtue" (putting things politely), in case that wasn't clear.


	4. The Dance

**Disclaimer:** Don't own shit. More ridiculousness.

* * *

Blake stood in _front_ of the bar for once, running through all the excuses she'd come up with over the course of the week to try and talk herself out of the very dumb idea that had formed in her head.

For the past few times that Weiss had come to sing, she'd shown up early enough to beat most of the regulars, slipping past Yang as she opened the hidden little doorway into Beacon with a small smile or a cutting comment, depending on what the blonde offered first. Then, she'd take one of the farthest barstools available, separating herself from the rest of the motley crew that came so frequently to the speakeasy, and putting their hushed conversations out of earshot for the majority of the curious onlookers. That was all well and good by the Faunus, who personally enjoyed taking little breaks from the customers to share a sip of gin with the woman, but it was becoming obvious that Weiss wasn't going to make the next move in their odd little game of round-a-bout flirtation. Coming in earlier than necessary seemed to be as far as she was willing to go with her turn to raise the stakes, which left Blake as the one needing to either take things forward or push them back. There was the option to simply remain as they were, of course, but something in those shining blue eyes hinted that it was a temporary solution at best. Even _she_ was beginning to feel a little restless, wanting to push the boundaries of their… acquaintanceship a bit further.

Her ears drooped slightly as the mental word choice caused her to frown. Blake had remained cagey regarding the appropriate label to put on whatever was developing between herself and the singer, partly to avoid the inevitable teasing from Yang but also because she honestly wasn't sure _what_ she would call it. There were many things about the woman that Blake didn't know, things her position as a part time information broker wouldn't be able to provide. Gossip circulated around social circles paled in comparison to the admittedly mundane things she wanted to ask, things that would be considered perfectly normal conversation for two young women out on the town and enjoying one another's company.

However, she had to at least consider the notion that Weiss wanted nothing to do with her or anyone else in the speakeasy outside of its walls. It was that thought alone that made her hesitate in pushing things further, hold back on doing something drastic to make her thoughts known. She didn't mind being someone's dirty secret so much- she was a _bartender_ during a time when providing her services could get her thrown in jail- but it was the thought that the singer wouldn't even want to go _that_ far which held her back. If she slowly tested the waters, she didn't stand as big a chance at drowning, but even that logic seemed weaker and weaker as the nights rolled by, dazzling blue eyes and smiles meant for only her pulling her further and further into an infatuation that may be entirely one sided.

Rich girls liked to play expensive games, after all, and what was more priceless than someone else's heart?

"Blakey? You in there?" She snapped her gaze up, meeting Yang's curious lilac gaze. "You were staring at me and frowning."

"Sorry," she replied with a shrug, crossing her arms over her chest and briefly glancing down at the slightly alien sensation of fabric sliding against her forearms. Blake didn't often wear sleeves if she could help it, usually working up enough of a sweat without the added layer, but she wanted to look her best whenever the woman arrived. Although she'd been on the receiving end of teasing comments for it, the Faunus had gone through the trouble of getting a brand new suit just to ensure she impressed, the pristine white coat and pants striking a stark contrast to the black dress shirt that matched her hair, the white tie allowed to dangle loose for once, with a little purple powder around her eyes to make them pop. It was perhaps a touch bold- white, after all, was the woman's signature color- but only if viewed through the right lens and the way the coat cut in at her waist was flattering to her figure, according to the blonde anyway. "Maybe I should wait-"

"C'mon, you've been humming that song every time it comes on the radio, and don't think I haven't noticed you practicing when you think no one's looking." The blonde jabbed a finger at her, sleeves rolled up and prepared to act as the bar's keeper while Ruby manned the door, leaving the Faunus free to spend the first hour of after opening entertaining Weiss. They'd already done an unexpected test run the night before, a slight bruise in Blake's ego when it became apparent that the singer wouldn't be showing up that night. "You've been looking forward to this all week and we both know it."

"Girl's gotta point," Flint said, chiming in from his spot on the bandstand, a smile on his lips as he looked at her over the rim of his glasses. "We've been practicin' the tune every chance we get."

"Not often we get requests." Coco added, a smirk gracing her lips as she checked over the microphone herself before setting it atop the piano. "It's an interesting choice for you, ya know?"

"It's a good song," Blake replied, brows furrowing slightly as she bristled. "Besides, it's not like _I'm_ the one singing it."

"But you want to, obviously." The blonde teased, throwing in a wink for good measure. " _Someone_ just doesn't want to admit it."

Massaging her temple with one hand, the Faunus did her best to drown out the stifled chuckles and focus on preparing herself for the woman not showing up. Her last performance was almost a week ago, which meant she _should_ have stopped by some time during the past few days, but something had held her up. Perhaps it had something to do with the Governor's Ball coming up the following month; she'd caught an article in the papers about this potentially being Governor Schnee's last opportunity to hold the party of the year, seeing as he was up for re-election soon and the polls weren't trending in his favor. It was the event of the season for socialites of all ages but especially those around the singer's age, ones who wanted to try catching the woman's eye or the gazes of her siblings.

The Faunus straightened out her tie again, fiddling with her cufflinks as the band chatted amongst themselves, Yatsuhashi trading gentle barbs with the drummer as they set up their instruments. Putting half of her attention to the banter kept her from focusing too heavily on the ridiculous rumors she'd taken to collecting up with the same relentlessness she usually dedicated to keeping them one step ahead of the feds. Most of the prattle tended towards the useless side- affairs, trysts, mobsters on the west side and drug runners on the south- but she'd dug up a few kernels she'd thought were somewhat useful, which lead to this dumb idea in the first place. Really, she'd probably be better off putting an end to the tentative _whatever_ developing between them but… perhaps a little further wouldn't hurt.

"Oh, that reminds me," Yang said, snapping her fingers as whatever dawned on her, setting aside the glasses she'd picked out to get started on the early birds who would be trudging in at any moment. "I got something I need ya to do, Blakey."

The Faunus raised a brow, somewhat grateful for the distraction before caution kicked in to warn her. "Does this have anything to do with Weiss?"

"Nah, this is business." Her expression turned serious as she leaned across the bar, a frown tugging at her lips. "I heard a rumor that I need you to… ya know. Look into."

"Yeah? What rumor?" Amber eyes flicked to the doorway, ensuring none of their patrons had arrived yet as she leaned against the counter, one ear cocked towards the blonde as she pretended to study the single pool table set up in the far corner.

"Apparently, there's a new family in town now. Just blew in from somewhere up north, setting up shop on the west side and shaking down businesses over there for protection money."

"Think they'll try to muscle in on the speakeasies?" Blake picked from her memory those newspaper articles about supposed mob activity on that side of town; most of it was amateur stuff, the sort of petty crimes a very young organization would be forced to engage in to get a decent start. If it was a family trying to make a name for themselves in the city, they were new to the game and picking up the rules quick. "Should _we_ be concerned?"

"I dunno, but we can't have them disrupting our business." Yang jerked her head towards the other side of the building. "Flatfoots are already on edge, which means more money for us if we can fend 'em off. Ruby's looking into finding us some… pieces, just in case."

The Faunus tore her gaze away from the entrance to stare at her friend, surprised that the suggestion would even be considered. The blonde was a brawler, too much strength packed into those arms to waste it on a bean-shooter, but there was a seriousness to her expression that discounted the possibility of a joke on her part, even if one so morbid wasn't her style. "You want us to pack heat."

"If it comes down to it." The woman shrugged, the tense line of her shoulders speaking volumes. "I don't know what they might come at us with, but for everyone's sake, I'd rather bring a gun to a knife fight than the other way around."

Blake nodded, pushing away from the counter and considering her options. Information of this nature would be easy enough to gather from some of the coppers who ducked into Beacon once they were off the clock but, if she wanted the specifics, she'd need to take a trip over to the west side and do a bit of investigating herself. With the prohibition in effect, organized crime rings had sprouted up like weeds in spring, and they themselves technically fell under that header, but mobsters were a different breed that preferred to collect money from fear and intimidation rather than services rendered. The sisters would rather go down in a shoot out then sell out to a bunch of hired thugs and she was of a similar mindset.

They might be criminals but they were at least the honorable sort; they made their scratch from helping the average working stiff deal with the constant beat down of the work week, not through violence. Depending on how serious these upstarts were, they might even have to hire some trigger men to hide in the corners and provide back-up, and that would be quite a feat indeed. Most of the people living in the city were office or factory workers with families, and they wouldn't be inclined to leave relatively stable jobs like those for the dangerous unpredictability that existed on the outside of the law. She'd either need to head down to the south side and turn some of the hoods running around there into halfway decent shooters or scout for some raw talent and sweeten the deal. Plenty of young people thought that wearing iron was a dream job and the added bonus of a few free drinks in this drought might be enough to tempt them away from the straight and narrow.

But she'd rather avoid that, if at all possible.

"Special occasion, Miss Belladonna?" All thoughts of tracking down details flew from her mind as she snapped her head up and over to the doorway, eyes widening slightly at the woman standing there. Weiss was wearing yet another dress that accentuated her lithe form, though this one held none of her usual colors in the fabric. Instead of a blue to match her eyes or white to match her hair or some other pale color to emphasize the ethereal appearance of the goddess gracing their humble bar, the woman had opted for something much darker, the black silk hugging her form with sparkling amethyst earrings that bounced with every step she took. "It's not often I see you from the waist down."

Pointedly ignoring the stifled laughter from the other bar employees, Blake tried to force her mouth to move in some semblance of intelligible speech and just barely managed. "I… thought I might take a break tonight. To enjoy myself."

"Seven days a week is quite the schedule to maintain," Weiss said, glancing around and apparently satisfied that she'd shown up early enough to beat even the regular patrons who hit the door nearly as soon as it opened. "Any specific plans for the evening?"

The Faunus weighed her options. She _could_ go straight for what she wanted but that would be showing her hand a bit early, so instead she shrugged, leaning back against the bartop. "Not really. I considered grabbing a booth, to change my perspective a little, and maybe a dance or two."

"You dance?" The woman raised a brow, coming to stand beside her.

"I do," she replied, watching the singer's reactions from the corner of her eye while lifting her lips in a small grin. "Is that so odd?"

"Not truly," Weiss replied nonchalantly. "With the way you move behind the bar, I suspected you could be just as gracefully in… other ways." And then she turned a smirk on the Faunus, blue eyes flashing with mischief. "Then again, you keep dropping your glasses, so I'm forced to wonder: are you so careless with your dance partners?"

Blake quite nearly glared at the blonde behind the bar who'd clasped her hands over her mouth to hold in her amusement, instead using the opportunity to turn the tables on the woman. "No, it's usually my partner falling for me." She pushed off the counter, holding out her hand while nodding towards the unoccupied space that passed for a dance floor while the band hurried to finish setting up. "But perhaps you'd rather not take my word for it and find out for yourself?"

There was no hesitation as the woman's smaller hand slipped into hers, fingers curling around her palm gently and a twinkle in her eyes. "You've yet to steer me wrong with your suggestions thus far."

Leading Weiss out to the floor, and ignoring the first customers shuffling in and taking their usual seats, the Faunus lightly brushed her dance partner's knuckles with her thumb and nodded towards the band. While on the surface she seemed calm and collected, there was an undeniable tremor of nervous energy running through her. It had been _years_ since the last time she'd actually danced with someone, usually more concerned with filling orders than moving to the beat of the drums and bass, and she wasn't entirely sure if practicing the moves by herself in stolen moments would be enough to make her an adequate partner.

On the bandstand, Flint tapped out a quick count with his foot, fingers on the valves of his trumpet as he raised it to his lips. As one, the four launched into the upbeat tune, recognition sparking in blue eyes after the first measure. Blake hadn't doubted the woman would be able to recognize the necessary steps but felt a little relief flood through her all the same as they both took another measure to really find the beat of the swinging music and begin moving.

Quick taps of her feet were matched by Weiss' heels clacking against the wood, a slightly off beat clap starting up from anyone not engaged in playing the music or dancing, but the Faunus couldn't be bothered to see who all was bearing witness to the spectacle as they began circling around each other. The woman's hips twisted and turned with every step as the music began to build and, seeing as Blake was leading, it would be her responsibility to initiate the more elaborate steps associated with swing dancing. She just had to hope that Weiss would be able to read her body language well enough to identify the style she was taught; between the two, the singer had far more experience and was better versed in the many differing forms whereas Blake had really only ever learned one. That didn't seem to hold either of them back as they got swept up in the brash sound of the trumpet giving way to the dulcet tones of Coco's clarinet and vice versa as the melody bounced between them.

She pulled on the hand in hers, bringing Weiss towards her and slipping her unoccupied arm around the woman's waist, taking a few moments to just use the most basic steps to catch their breath even as her dance partner's hand came to rest on her shoulder. Blake lifted their hands up, leading Weiss into a spin that sent the black fabric swirling around her calves before pulling her back in so they could be close for a few more beats. It was tempting to try something adventurous, something fancy, but some part of her held back- perhaps taking the light jab about her recent bout of clumsiness a bit too seriously. However, the longer the song went on, the less she was able to resist, leading the woman into a spin only to twist into one herself at the barest provocation from Weiss. When they came together again, she could see quite clearly the challenge in those blue eyes as they circled the dance floor together.

So, Blake pushed off from her dance partner, going until their arms were all the way extended before pulling the woman back to her with a little more force. Weiss seemed to expect this, giving a little hop and apparently trusting the Faunus to do the rest. She caught the singer's lithe form in her arms and turned, shifting her hands quickly to support Weiss' back as her legs kicked out, hands coming up to circle Blake's neck as she was suspended above the floor in a popular, stylized dip common in swing dancing. Ears flicked forward, the Faunus couldn't help but smirk triumphantly at the genuine expression of surprise and astonishment looking up at her, not daring to hold the pose for too long before returning Weiss to her feet. Her heart was pounding in her chest from the exertion but she didn't miss a beat, flowing smoothly into a few more twirls before pulling the woman's body back towards hers. Although she seemed to be trying not to, it was hard to miss how much fun her dance partner seemed to be having, the smile on her lips widening as they separated again and let go of each other's hand, spinning on their own before coming back together. It was a little strange to be so in sync, but Yang had often said she was perceptive and good at reading people- perhaps that translated into dancing in some respects. The normally guarded woman was a bit more open with her body language when moving to the beat of the music and Blake exploited that at every turn, pulling Weiss towards her once more to flip the singer over her shoulder, both heels coming down with force on the dance floor as the song came to an abrupt stop, only the slight ringing of the cymbals accompanying their hard breathing and the applause from around the bar.

"Well," Weiss said, slightly breathless as she tucked an errant lock of moonlight white hair behind her ear. "I suppose that answers that."

"My perfect streak for recommendations continues." The Faunus smirked, her ears twitched at the sounds of the band rearranging themselves. While the swing dancing _was_ what she'd practiced during her downtime, it wasn't the song she'd asked her fellow Beacon employees to learn over the course of the week. Thankfully, the first part of her plan had gone off without a hitch, bolstering her confidence in the second. "Perhaps another indulgence is in order?"

"How could I pass up an offer like that?" One pale hand slid into hers while the other was set on her shoulder, the woman waiting for some indication as to what style of dance they'd be doing this time around. Unfortunately, it wasn't anything nearly as fancy or as demanding- a simple slow dance that Blake lead her into the moment the piano started on the intro, Coco's fingers dancing across the keys a moment before she started singing.

 _"If I could begin to be, half of what you think of me, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love."_ Her voice was lower than Weiss' but just as smooth, a testament to the work the pianist had done throughout the past few days to refine her singing. It didn't invoke the same feelings within her, though; she'd heard the chocolate eyed woman sing dozens of times without having the same reaction that gripped her every time Weiss took the stage. _"When I see the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you. Love like you."_

"I wasn't aware Coco could sing," she said, following the steps of the slower dance easily. "I hope this doesn't mean my position's in jeopardy."

"She doesn't like singing," the Faunus replied, her lips tugging into a slight frown. "Even if she did, you could still come around."

 _"I always thought I might be bad, now I'm sure that it's true, cause, I think you're so good, and I'm nothing like you- look at you go, I just adore you, I wish that I knew, what makes you think I'm so special?"_

"I suppose that's true." It was an acknowledgement but a halfhearted one. Blue eyes flicked away even as Blake led her into another spin, stepping up to press against the woman's back for a few beats.

The Faunus leaned her head against Weiss', prepared to set the words the words of reassurance at the tip of her tongue beside Weiss' ear before she stopped, keeping herself in check. Whatever was forming between them, it was built on one making a move and the other responding with one of their own- a bit like a chess match. Even if she didn't run the risk of suffering through more of Yang's jokes, the Faunus couldn't afford to deviate from that formula. There was still no telling if the woman would even acknowledge her if they met on the street outside the bar; what point, then, would it serve to get attached now? To invite the woman further into her life when there was little indication that it would be wanted, much less accepted.

 _"If I could begin to do, something that does right by you, I would do about anything, I would even learn how to love."_

She spun Weiss back out, shaking off the doubts that continued to plague her. She'd chosen this song for a reason- to be bold and subtle at the same time, to present an option she didn't dare voice- but as they came together again, Blake could feel herself preparing for the alternative. Gone was the exhilaration from before, replaced by a small smile that she could maintain no matter what.

Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one putting on a show, blue eyes searching amber for a brief moment before the woman's smile dimmed, their steps becoming almost mechanical as each was lost in thought. It took a mindful effort to keep her ears from laying down, disappointed at how quickly things had hit a rough patch, but Blake could at least acknowledge that was her own fault. She'd gotten distracted and, apparently, her ability to read others wasn't as strong as Weiss' ability to read her, sensing something was off and polite enough not to address it… or unwilling to confirm her suspicions just yet.

 _"When I see the way you look, shaken by how long it took, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you."_ With the last chorus ringing out through the speakeasy, the Faunus set aside her misgivings and separated for one last flourish, surprised when Weiss lifted one leg and hooked it briefly around her hip before she was dipped. Amber stared down into deep blue pools, seeking some sign that simply wasn't there, and for a brief moment, her attention was caught by something else entirely- the light fell on the woman's face just right to reveal the tiny bit of marred skin not covered up by make-up. The scar that Blake _knew_ was there but couldn't see, hidden away like so much else in regards to the woman. She wanted to ask about it- about so much more- but the words wouldn't come as she became frozen in indecision. _"Love like you."_ She held the position for the rest of the song, ears slowly laying down as she struggled with words that desperately wanted to tumble from her mouth. She couldn't say them- couldn't even begin to imagine how she'd arrange them- because she'd always be the one to show vulnerability first, and that was her mistake time and time again. _"Love me like you."_

This time would be different, it seemed. Even as the musicians threw in a few unrehearsed flairs into the finishing of the song, the Faunus ignored everyone and everything else aside from the woman in her arms as she slowly stood up, setting Weiss back on her feet gently. She didn't miss the way blue eyes briefly glanced at her lips before the singer took a step back, breaking their connection. Blake let her go, of course, though she missed the sensation of holding the woman in her arms.

Weiss turned her head and nodded towards the band as they took a break, sipping from their respective glasses while trying- very poorly- to hide how closely they were watching the dance floor. "Did you request this song specifically?"

"No," she replied, an outright lie. "But I've heard it on the radio enough times."

"I see," the woman said, what could've been disappointment flashing across her features before it was replaced, the corners of her lips lifting into a slight smile very briefly before she turned away. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be back shortly."

As she walked towards the restrooms located in the corner of the room, Blake turned towards the bar, making sure her shoulders didn't slump until she heard the door close, which was relatively easy so early in the evening. Ignoring the looks being shot towards her by the speakeasy's patrons, the Faunus leaned against the counter and sighed, shaking her head.

"You missed prime smooching time there, Blakey." She glared at the blonde on the other side of the bar, though the woman seemed unimpressed. "Right at the end- c'mon! That was an _obvious_ kiss-me-until-my-knees-buckle moment."

"As always, Yang, _thank you_ for the stellar commentary." She muttered, turning her back to the temporary bartender and leaning against the counter, arms crossed over her chest.

There was no other rebuke available to her; in her mind's eye, she _had_ planned to kiss Weiss at the very end of the song. It was romantic, she'd thought, but what place did romance have in this back-and-forth between the two? They'd never exchanged any sign of affection without the aid of alcohol- without the excuse of relying on a mind altering substance to protect themselves and obfuscate the true meaning behind words and actions. It wasn't like the singer didn't dance at every one of her father's formal events- she was well known in the upper echelons of society for being graceful on her feet- so, ultimately, it didn't mean… _anything_.

The thunk of a bottle being set by her elbow drew her amber gaze to the gin, a tumbler sliding to a stop beside it shortly after.

"Here, take the night off," the blonde said, worry pinching her brows, something she could barely see out of the corner of her eye. "It's not too late to salvage a missed opportunity, ya know."

Collecting up the offerings and stalking to the circular booth in the furthest corner, Blake didn't bother even looking back at her friend. No doubt Yang would try to give her some misguided advice, as interested in the developing game between the other two as she was in teasing the Faunus for the very same. To be frank, she wouldn't be terribly surprised to find that the blonde was being so helpful _purely_ so she could have ammunition to tease her with later on down the line. It was exactly the sort of mischief Yang preferred to indulge in, when the opportunity presented itself.

Plopping down in the plush booth, she pulled off the cap and expertly poured herself two fingers of the liquid, gazing into the tumbler as if it would somehow provide the answers. It wouldn't, of course, because things were never so easy, but she could at least take a sip and let the alcohol burn its way through her throat, chasing away the swirling doubts for a moment. It wasn't called liquid courage without due reason, she thought, but it wouldn't do her much good in the long run. As distracting as her hesitations were, they weren't unfounded; in their exchanges, Weiss was just as good at keeping her endgame a secret as the Faunus, though likely for different reasons. To preserve the thrill of the chase, perhaps, or to lure Blake even further in before cutting her loose altogether- an elaborate joke at her expense just waiting for the right moment to deliver the punch line.

"Blake?" Her gaze slid from the tumbler in her hands to the approaching woman, somewhat surprised to see Weiss wearing that curious little smile again that so often graced her lips after a performance. "May I join you?"

"Of course." She nodded towards the other side of the booth, only slightly surprised when the singer slipped into it and continued to slide across. By the time she seemed satisfied with her seat, there was hardly six inches separating them, and the Faunus couldn't tell if this was the woman's next move or just a product of the growing noise in the bar as more patrons came in and took seats of their own while the band started up a soft, soothing tune. Reaching for anything aside from addressing what happened- or _didn't_ happen- on the dance floor, she went with the safest option available. "Would you like a drink?"

Blake had intended on going to the bar and getting it herself, or at least requesting a second tumbler, but the woman simply hummed, glancing down at the one in her hand. "I'm not much interested in ordering my usual from Yang."

The corner of her lips twitched up in an almost smile. "She's a decent bartender. She could fix one up for you."

"Perhaps, but she's not the flavor I prefer." Weiss narrowed her eyes, tilting her head slightly. "Then again, I suppose it would be rather rude of me to ask you to work on your night off, now wouldn't it?"

She was a little surprised at the return to flirtatious banter, ears perking as she mulled over her response for a brief moment. "Yes, it would be." The Faunus lifted the tumbler to her lips, taking another sip and letting the silence stretch for a hair too long before she smirked. "But, seeing as I _am_ the one who offered…"

The woman chuckled, sliding just a little closer and reaching a hand out to gently rest against Blake's thigh, as if testing to see how close she was permitted to get. "In that case, one Cat's Meow, please. And… make it a double."

Lifting a brow and accepting the challenge, the Faunus tipped the glass back, holding the liquid in her mouth and swallowing about half before leaning forward to give the rest to Weiss. There was no counter separating them this time, allowing them to press together as their lips touched. One of the woman's hands came up to cup her jaw as usual, but the one on her thigh slid around to her hip, pulling her closer, and she couldn't help her unoccupied hand landing on Weiss' shoulder and sharing the sentiment as she blindly tried to set the glass back on the booth's table.

Before the tumbler was back on the wood, though, the tip of the singer's agile tongue flicked hers, causing her to jump.

 _Clink, crash!_

"Twenty-two!" Yang called out to the snickers of the patrons, even the band momentarily losing their composure as their tune suffered for it.

Blake pulled away to throw a glare back at the bar, ears laying flat as she mentally kicked herself for the clumsiness. She tried to get up and retrieve the broom but stopped short when her tie was grabbed, keeping her in place.

"You can clean that up later," the woman said, though there was a hint of amusement in her expression beneath her darkened eyes. "And we have the bottle… no reason to leave, right?"

She swallowed, feeling herself get pulled in despite her awareness that she shouldn't. "Right."

Weiss smiled then and it didn't even matter how foolish she was to continue pursuing this.

* * *

Author's Note: Because these things just can't be easy, now can they? The song is "Love Like You" from _Steven Universe._


	5. The Job

**Disclaimer:** This chapter will be a bit of a departure from the rest. We'll see how it goes.

* * *

Blake slipped along the pre-dawn streets, amber eyes keen for any sign of being followed. She'd left the speakeasy around four in the morning to make the trek across town in one of the vehicles left at the shop- a light blue Model T that blended in seamlessly with the few vehicles on the road at such an hour. That only got her halfway, though, seeing as she'd parked it near the city center for Yang to find, determining that she'd have an easier time on foot once close enough to the west side. If anyone had followed her from Beacon, she'd already lost them, and anyone who picked up her trail now would have little idea where she'd come from, exactly. Although it could be an inconvenience from time to time, the Faunus kept to the shadows for precisely this reason. Even those patrons who called her by name were unaware of her secondary purpose at Beacon, and it was best for everyone involved if things remained that way.

She checked her watch while leaning against a brick building at the corner of Twenty Fifth and Main, noting she had at least twenty minutes to kill before she could start gathering information. Blake frowned, pulling a newspaper from inside her trench coat to act as a cover while she waited. The whole journey, she'd taken every excuse to keep her mind distracted from the topic that continuously tried to push itself to the forefront, but now that she was forced to be still enough, her mental defenses crumbled. With a sigh, she flipped open yesterday's paper and pretended to become absorbed in the black and white prattle about the newest industrial boom.

Four nights. Four nights since their dance and Weiss hadn't missed one, though the past two she hadn't stayed long. Without prompting, she'd explained her father had tasked her with some social obligation, providing her a double edged blade she wielded mercilessly- she could slip away more often from the Governor's mansion but she also needed to actually meet the requirement, of course. All this information was volunteered, conveyed in a soft voice and delivered into her human ear while the other patrons enjoyed themselves around the two, never once suspecting the gravity of the moment.

At least, it held significant importance to the Faunus. The woman had offered the nuggets with that little smile, eyes sparkling like gemstones, but she'd done nothing to capitalize on the change. No increased indulgences in their special drink, no requests to dance to the flowing music, no invitations to share a private booth- it was almost like they'd gone back a few weeks, all progress forgotten in favor of a return to their easy banter. However... it _was_ the first time Weiss had willingly addressed the topic of her life outside the speakeasy. The information wasn't broadcast for all to hear, either, and the way the woman had done it... Blake's hearing was markedly better in her feline ears, which meant she wouldn't need to be as close to hear a whisper among the chatter of the bar. Yet, Weiss had gently pulled at her tie, drawing her as close as possible with the counter separating them before even beginning to speak. In a word she refused to voice in front of Yang for fear of the unending teasing she'd subject herself to, Blake would describe the whole ordeal as... intimate.

A stray gust of wind crinkled the newspaper, which called her attention to the tiny rips she hadn't even noticed, the results of her hands balling into fists. Come to think of it, her cheeks were a good deal... warmer than they probably should be, and she bit back a curse at how easily she could be distracted while straightening it out, resuming her waiting while covertly scanning around. It was dangerous- for Yang, for Weiss, for herself- but she couldn't seem to stop the woman from entering her mind. She'd seen more sunrises- just like the one due to break in less than an hour- in the past few weeks than she'd like, kept from sleeping by the thoughts swirling around her head. Usually, she just watched the creeping orange paint a mural on the wall of her small room, but the last two nights she'd actually opened the window, allowing the cool breeze to greet her while nursing a tumbler of gin. It was a decidedly pathetic way to spent the morning period that constituted the end of her day, she thought morosely, flipping to another page in the paper and folding it over, ensuring she didn't crinkle the little portion she'd written on before leaving Beacon.

There were enough people out and about on the street- the morning shift for the factories were heading out, grumbling and laughing together as they walked- but the streets themselves weren't Blake's concern. Across the intersection, cattycorner to her little post, sat a quaint little diner that opened like clockwork every day. Some of the men and women bound for the plants stopped in, sitting down for a quick cup of Joe before heading off; the rest of the diner's occupants were white collar, mostly single people who didn't have the time or skill required to prepare their own breakfast. Blake's manner of dress fell somewhere between the two groups; beneath the coat, her collared blue shirt was smudged with ink, just like the cap that sat on her head, covering her ears. To any unobservant passer by, she looked like one of the unfortunate souls charged with keeping the ink press running for the newsies, a perfectly legal occupation. It also, invariably, lead to some snide remark about her not being a real reporter once she started asking questions, but the little bit of misdirection was invaluable.

With that sobering thought, she returned her attention to the task at hand; she had a job to do and thinking of her pseudo-relationship with Weiss wasn't going to help her accomplish any part of it. As far as she was from Beacon, Blake didn't stand a chance at getting any help in the event she ran into more trouble than she could deal with, too, so she shoved everything to the back of her mind and folded up her paper, waiting for a streetcar to pass before crossing the road and ducking into the diner. Without hesitation, she went straight for the counter and claimed a booth for herself near the till, pretending to mull over the specials scrawled on a blackboard along the back. There were waitresses fluttering around, all rueful smiles for their lightly complaining diners, and there were a few chefs in the back yelling at each other, but none of them drew the Faunus' attention. She wasn't there to eat so much as touch base with an old, begrudging friend.

"Well, look who _finally_ comes around to visit her cousin." He grumbled out, shouldering his way out of the kitchen to stand in front of her, hands on his hips and bow tie undone around his neck. "Living in the same city, I'd think you could stop by a _little_ more often."

She gave him an easy smile, sliding out of her jacket and setting it on the empty seat beside her. "I'm sorry, I've been-"

"Slaving away over a printing press, always trying to get the next big scoop out before everyone else." The diner's owner waved at her dismissively, resting his forearms on the counter as he bent over, nearly putting them on eye level. They weren't related in the slightest but, with his eyes a few shades away from her own and dark hair to match, it fooled most humans and Faunus alike. "You should slow down, find someone to settle down with- or at _least_ take on a date."

Blake scoffed, rolling her eyes for good measure while internally expressing her gratitude; their system of coded communication was complex, evolving with every passing year, but it served them well. Even is the most gossipy of circles, none suspected the restaurateur was holding nigh quarterly meetings with a fellow information broker right there in the middle of his establishment in the wee hours of the morning. Honestly, she didn't even know how many he met with aside from herself nor how he kept track of it all. However, the lead in was always the same, to the point that his regular customers began snickering once the topic was broached despite having absolutely no idea what was really being said.

"And I suppose _you_ have some suggestions on that front?" She prodded, accepting a cup of coffee- milk, no sugar, the only way she'd drink the stuff- while raising a brow. "A 'friend of the family' perhaps?"

"Yeah, something like that." There was a twitch in the corner of his mouth, almost like he was trying valiantly to keep from frowning. It took effort on her part not to give away her own displeasure; Yang's tip was dead on the money, at least in regards to there being a new player on the illegal side of Vale. "Bit flashy, and a bit theatrical if we're being honest, but dedicated, serious..." He narrowed his eyes, leaning away slightly. "Don't let the pretentious attitude fool you. He means _business_."

"Be still, my beating heart," she sarcastically replied to the amused chuckles of the eavesdropping patrons.

"Hmmm, not your style?" He tilted his head to the side. "Because there's more."

" _Do_ tell."

"You keep trying to set her up, Tukson, and she ain't _never_ gonna find a keeper!" Some factory worker yelled out, earning a round of chortles from his table and a few others.

"And if I don't, she'll end up with one of you louts!" He called back with a little smile, a second round of chortles laughter than the first following before everyone settled down. "Case in point- you remember JJ, right?"

"How could I ever forget?" Her tone was light but there was a slight sour taste in her mouth. Of the notable speakeasies in town, Beacon was easily in the top five in terms of size and number of patrons. Most of the smaller ones couldn't get enough booze to keep their seats filled, leaving it up to the bigger bars to satisfy the thirst of Vale's citizens. One of the remaining four who could rival Beacon was not too far from them, even further embedded in the west side of town, and thrived off the air of danger they provided; while Yang and Ruby always welcomed the working class stiffs, Junior's Joint aimed a little higher on the social ladder, with enough hired muscle to give the people who could pay to get in a feeling of security and power while sitting in one of the roughest neighborhoods in the city. Something about the supposed danger appealed to the privileged little fools while Blake had always thought it a particularly underhanded manner of gaining popularity, feeding off misconceptions to line their pockets.

Still, Yang was on... decent terms with Junior, the other speakeasy's owner. There was a history between them- equal parts good-natured rivalry and righteous fury- but the two agreed that their personal disagreements were to stay out of the other's business. That usually went out the window when one or the other was in trouble, though; being on the outside of the law, one needed more friends than enemies when tough times hit.

No wonder the blonde had approached her about looking into the matter.

"See, I don't want you to end up like her." He wagged a finger in her face, sounding just like a chiding older sibling. "Thought she'd teach me a lesson about meddling in her affairs. Well, now she's shackled up with some no good hoodlum, struggling to keep everything from going up in smoke!" The restaurateur shook his head with a heavy sigh. "Tried warning her- don't take these things lightly, I said, but she didn't listen." Tukson's gaze landed heavily on her, a true frown touching his lips. "So now, I'm telling _you_. You'll work yourself to death at this rate, or end up just as miserable as JJ."

Her eyes narrowed, arms crossing over her chest, too surprised to believe what she was being told and allowing that to translate into petulant offense for the sake of their cover. Junior was one of the first to open a speakeasy in the city once the prohibition was passed and currently held the title for longest running; it would take a significant amount of muscle and more than simple coercion to make him buckle and shell out protection money, but the prospect of being burned down would do the trick. It would also explain why he'd warned Yang, though why the blonde had failed to mention just how bad the situation was escaped the Faunus. Knowing that bear of a man, he'd likely withheld the information to save his wounded pride, which meant the duty of telling Yang now fell to _her_.

The things she did for the sisters.

"The difference between us, I _think_ , is that I can at least see past the tip of my nose." She took a sip of her coffee. "But, I will take your offer into consideration. If I'm ever bored."

"Workaholic."

"And when was _your_ last day off, exactly?"

"Before you were born," he replied, stepping over to the register as one of the tables came up to pay. Tukson dealt with them a bit slower than he usually would, biding his time, which could only mean one thing: he had something worth sticking around for, something he wanted to speak about a little more plainly than they usually did. Their conversation wasn't over- part of being an information broker meant that, if money didn't trade hands, something of equal value had to, and despite their friendship predating their occupations, they both respected that.

Blake didn't have much to barter with during this round. With so much of her time and energy being consumed by... _whatever_ she was doing with Weiss, she hadn't spent as much time coaxing out the shadows of truth from her patrons. Most of them were too busy teasing her anyway, and she'd let it slide for a while, but now it was going to cost her.

He refilled her coffee and pretended to take her order in between ushering out the factory workers and the desk jockies, leaving the dinner blessedly empty for a solid ten minutes before the next rush hit. The waitresses wisely used the time to gather in a far booth, counting out their tips from the first batch of customers and ignoring everything else outside their playful banter. The older ones- those who had worked at the diner for a few years- were wise enough to keep the others distracted; they didn't know exactly what their boss did on the side and, for everyone's sake, they kept it that way.

"Blake, I mean it; you need to stop being so one dimensional." Tukson leaned against the counter, lowering his voice to that particular baritone that bordered on a growl. Much like herself, he was Faunus, though of a breed that could hide among humans much easier than she could. All it would take was a flex of his hands to bring out razor sharp claws, the kind that could tear into muscle like a butcher's cleaver, and the fact that the tips were already peeking out spoke volumes to his unease. "Balance is a difficult thing to gain much less keep. If you don't start paying that side of things proper mind, everything you've worked for will be for nothing."

This was as blatant a warning as either of them could afford to give. Whoever these upstarts were, they weren't slouches and they wouldn't be going away quietly.

"I appreciate you looking out for me, Tukson," she replied honestly, amber eyes darting away for just a moment. "If there's anything I can do to help out..."

Per their custom, it was the restaurateur's turn to gain some information of his own, and the best she could do was offer him a chance to send her chasing down shadows until she found something good. Hopefully, it wouldn't be anything _too_ inconvenient.

"Come now, cousin; I'll _always_ look out for you." He gave her a smile, chuckling slightly and shaking his head. "Too few of us around nowadays to do otherwise. We won't make it in this world if we don't stick together, right?"

Her expression twitched, genuine surprise registering a moment before she could clamp down on the impulse. This... wasn't how things normally went. A friendly reassurance of their business arrangement wasn't out of place but that last sentence sounded like an offer of alliance, something they might need to survive the family's rise in power. If they'd already gotten Junior under their heel, it would take a very careful network to keep the upstarts contained. "Of course." She forced a smile, finishing off her coffee a moment later. "I'll be in touch more often, you have my word. Things may start getting a bit hectic, but I'll make time."

"I'm sure you will." He narrowed his eyes slightly, scratching at his chin once before making up his mind. "Ya know, now that I really think on it, though, I did hear something of a rumor from a buddy of mine. Maybe you'd be willing to give me your take?"

"Sure." She picked up her jacket, fumbling slightly- enough to cover sliding the day old paper onto the counter, where Tukson quickly scooped it up and stashed it out of sight while sliding a copy of the current day her way. "What did you hear?"

He gave her a toothy grin while raising a brow. "I heard there's this little white dove that likes to sing over in your part of town. Strangest thing, though- people keep saying that the dove only sings whenever this one particular alley cat is nearby. That true?"

Her gaze snapped up to meet his, her movements turning jerky for just a moment. Did he know about Weiss? How much?

"A buddy of yours told you that, huh?"

"Well, he's not the most _reliable_ sort." Tukson shrugged, scratching at the hair covering his cheek. "I mean, doves are a dime a dozen in this city- who's to say it's the same one showing up every time?"

"If it is, though, someone could make some money off it," she said, trying to keep her expression neutral. It was far more difficult than usual, a genuine panic thrumming through her body at the very notion that someone might use Weiss against her, or go after the woman when she was within Beacon's walls. The Governor was not very popular among Faunus; a location where his daughter might be vulnerable... Blake could think of no less than five people who would trade the tattered remains of their soul for such information without a second thought. "Have it sing on command or something."

"Hey." She looked up, meeting his gaze evenly as he leaned against the counter. "What did we just talk about? Life's not always about ways to make money." He pushed off, turning his attention towards the table and waving his staff back into position as the next wave of customers hit the streets outside. "Besides, things like that- the natural things, they should be protected. If I were you, that's what I'd do."

"I... guess you have a point." She turned for the door, not wanting to linger long enough to appear suspicious. "Take care, cousin."

Tukson returned the farewell just before she pushed her way outside, quickly extricating herself from the throng of customers looking for a quick cup of coffee or a bite to eat before heading off to work. The diner was only her first stop- the coffee was as much to give her a plausible reason to sit at the counter as to keep her awake for the next few hours- but now she was even more off balance than before. She didn't doubt his sincerity in the slightest, of course, but it was surreal for him to set aside this one _priceless_ piece of information for the sake of their friendship, or even an alliance.

It also put some things into perspective. Yang was right; it was better to have a gun and not need one than the converse. If Tukson had already ferreted out the information, it was only a matter of time until someone else put the pieces together and they had even more heat creeping at their door. Perhaps the sole benefit of the whole ordeal was Weiss' unpredictable schedule.

Still, it wouldn't feel right keeping the information from her.

Blake looked over her shoulder at the diner and sighed. Perhaps it was better this way; a clean break to whatever was forming between them, prompted by a genuine concern for the singer's safety. Yang might not like it- she'd argue they could protect her- but it wasn't a gamble the Faunus was willing to make.

Tugging on the lapels of her coat, she turned towards the nearest alley and slipped out of sight, heading towards the next stage of her investigation.

* * *

The whole expedition was exhausting. Blake had tracked down every location the family had shaken down since they rolled into town; they weren't many, but they were spread out and fairly well protected. Even Junior's Joint, always crawling with men dressed in sharp black suits and red ties, had a secondary line of protection in the form of a few visible hoods lingering on the edges of the property. That group was dressed in black suits as well but with grey undershirts and white hats, a uniform the Faunus instantly recognized. Obviously, Tukson hadn't personally dealt with the lot, or else he would've recognized the telltale colors of the south side's White Fang Gang, Faunus who spent most of their time giving the Governor a headache. They were small and insignificant in her youth- graffiti, loitering, heckling police officers, and petty theft- but they'd grown in number and in scope since then. Sometimes, she thought that if it wasn't for Yang's intervention that one night it felt like a lifetime ago, she probably would've joined up with those hoods.

Things turned out differently- much to her eternal gratitude- but it was troubling all the same to see the White Fang Gang acting as hired muscle now. It would take either an alliance of wills or a considerable sum of money to motivate them to align under another group. Of course, all the other evidence she could find spoke to a somewhat experienced but very young family, likely a disinherited branch looking to set up shop well away from their main body. All the hallmarks were there of a professional organization establishing themselves, but there were a few slip ups: sloppy applications of force, witnesses roaming free, and the locations themselves too scattered, unfocused. Just the right push while their infrastructure was so fragile would send them crumbling to dust. However, Tukson wasn't in the racketeering business, nor anything so physical, so she copied down all the information she gleaned into the crossword section of the paper, using code words so she could decipher them later, and started on the trek back to the heart of the city. Yang would find her there, outside of the movie palace, and the two could return to Beacon just in time for her to catch a quick nap before opening the bar.

The sun was just starting to touch the horizon as she arrived at the corner of the building, amber eyes scanning for any sign of her friend but the blonde was nowhere to be found. Likely held up by a customer, which could delay her by minutes or hours. Pulling out the newspaper and flipping it open, Blake leaned back against the movie palace and waited, pretending to read while she considered the family's operations.

Taking a step back, she could see what the Don- or whoever was running the organization- was attempting to create. Although the locations and variety of their first string of businesses spread their muscle thin at present, with time they would become the hubs from which the lower echelons of the organization could rule with impunity. Perfectly disguised and entrenched- displacing them would be a headache the regular cops simply couldn't tackle on their own. It would take the feds and a fair amount of firepower to flush them out, and even then it would be easy to rebuild and reconnect; they'd effectively threaded new vessels through the west side, and once the blood started pumping, nothing short of cutting out the heart would be able to stop them.

Being in the business of trading secrets and information, however, Blake was two steps ahead of them. She had an associate or two who would want everything she'd found, and she'd be willing to offer a discounted rate if they acted on it. Allowing the family to settle into place would be bad for the whole city, in the end, and enticing a power grab might draw just enough attention for the flatfoots to do something about it.

"Hey." Speaking of flatfoots, the Faunus fought not to frown, looking up from her paper to see two police officers standing in front of her. One looked a bit sheepish, standing back a few paces with his arms crossed over his chest while his partner tried to stare her down, the woman's expression hardened into one that might've been intimidating to someone else. "You hanging around for a reason?"

"Just waiting for a friend," she replied, keeping her face neutral. It wasn't a lie, which helped, but it did nothing to dispel the severe look being leveled her way.

"And when's your friend supposed to get here?"

It was sundown, reds and oranges streaking the sky overhead- far past the time Yang was supposed to pick her up. "Soon. I'm sure she just got held up."

"Dal, maybe we should just-" The other cop started in before being silenced by a look.

"This friend of yours have a name?" Dirt brown eyes tried to bore into her, as if the fierceness of her gaze alone could imitate a boulder's weight pressing down on her. The woman was keeping her stance loose but ready, weight centered on the balls of her feet, as if she _expected_ Blake to be the one to start a fight or run.

The Faunus was confident in her abilities to defend herself but she wasn't _stupid_ ; if the cops were this on edge, there had to be a reason, especially considering her Faunus traits were covered up. She might expect a bit of harassment from Humans otherwise but for them to be this pressing towards their own kind usually meant there was a reason beyond racism or a misconception prompting it.

At the same time, she couldn't very well dime Yang out like that. Connections between them had to stay as vague and murky as possible outside the speakeasy; it only made things easier in the long run. Harder to track down ghosts that way and, as far as the law was concerned, Blake Belladonna was dead seven years ago.

Before she could come up with a suitable excuse- a lie, a gambit to buy herself time, an opening to run, she wasn't sure- a voice called out. "Blake! There you are."

The change in the officers was immediate. The woman- Dal, she supposed- relaxed, taking a step back and looking to her partner almost pleadingly, panic showing clear in her expression. The second officer nodded minutely as the Faunus turned, fighting to keep the shock from blowing her cover, because it wasn't Yang walking towards her right then, a small scowl on her face and shining like a newly minted lien.

It was Weiss, wearing something a bit more conservative than Blake was accustomed to seeing her in- the dress had a high collar and reached her ankles, white sequins catching every stray bit of light, and the nonsensical red design flaring out from her right hip accenting her trim waist. It mimicked the one the woman wore during her first performance at Beacon but with a tad more flare, but her style was progressively heading towards the realm of scandalous with every subsequent performance, treading that fine line between tasteful and revealing. She almost looked like an entirely different person, especially with the expression pinching her brows together, the corners of her mouth down turned, nothing at all like the singer whose eyes shined as her voice lifted, trading quiet smiles and flirtatious banter in the low light. Still, when Weiss was within arms' reach, she moved in such a way that the Faunus automatically reacted, a bit surprised herself when the singer smoothly linked their arms while leveling a severe stare at the two cops.

"I do hope you have good reason to hold up my escort for the night, Officers," she said, narrowing her eyes slightly. "While I appreciate the Chief indulging my father's paranoia, I hardly think there's anything suspicious about my chosen company."

"Of course not, Miss Schnee," the second officer replied, suddenly more confident while his partner fidgeted nervously. Now that she wasn't being scrutinized so heavily, Blake could read their badges- his was emblazoned with Forecastle while hers had Semper, just above their badge numbers. The names didn't ring any bells so it was doubtful either of them recognized her from somewhere, but she mentally filed the names away, just in case. It didn't hurt to drop a cop's name in certain situations. "We were given explicit instructions to be mindful of anyone loitering near the movie palace tonight." He spread his hands in a helpless gesture. "We prefer being too thorough rather than careless."

"Admirable traits in Vale's finest, even if you were off the mark this time." The singer nodded dismissively while turning her body slightly to indicate Blake should begin escorting her away. "Carry on, Officers."

"Of course, Ma'am."

They made it a few steps before Weiss discreetly checked over her shoulder. "They've returned to their patrol; they shouldn't bother you again."

"I'm more curious about why they bothered me in the first place." She wanted to ask but refrained for one reason: she wasn't sure _why_ she wanted to know. Was it because she wanted to know more about the singer, some small sign to mark this as a departure from their interactions within the speakeasy's walls? Or was it because there was a new threat in town and she wondered how far up the chain the concern went, or if the two were even related? "But I suppose I don't have the whole story."

"Oh, it's just some rumors that are causing a bit of a ruckus among the social elite and my father overreacting, as usual." The creases around her eyes and mouth smoothed out as she let out a brief chuckle. "A spike in criminal activity means an overabundance of uniformed officers to set people's minds at ease. Nothing new."

Blake frowning slightly. Either Weiss didn't have all the information or no one in the law enforcement community had connected the dots yet. Quite frankly, she wouldn't be surprised by either; without the tipoff from Junior and Tukson, even she might've missed the hallmarks of organized crime evident at the scenes.

"Will this get back to your father?" Her ears were covered, true, but part of their arrangement involved the Governor not suspecting a thing about where his daughter disappeared to some nights, and claiming a stranger's company might attract attention. "I'd rather not cause any problems for you if I can help it."

"It likely will but you don't have to worry. He's got his hands full with this mafia nonsense." The woman puffed out a breath, shaking her head. "My father's up for re-election soon and he's worried the recent mutterings about a criminal organization taking control of the capitol city right beneath his nose will cause the public to lose faith in him." Blue eyes sought her gaze, Weiss' smile widening just a bit. "But it's no cause for concern. The busier he is fighting ghosts, the freer I am to do as I wish. Well, outside certain obligations."

The Faunus' frown deepened. So someone, at least, had figured it out, but the singer's blasé attitude had her divided. Which would be safer: keeping the woman in the dark, free of being pulled into the thick of an criminal coup, or ensuring she was aware of the changing balance of power within the city's limits, so she could be on the lookout of any potential attack? "Weiss..."

A horn honked, causing both of them to look up and see Yang pulling up to the curb in a bright yellow Kissel Model 6-45, dressed in her suit with her hair blowing in the wind. The blonde looked completely at ease in the borrowed car, throwing a smirk over at the duo but wisely remaining silent.

"I believe that's your ride." The woman sounded slightly disappointed before quickly continuing, her voice perfectly smooth once more. "I suppose that's good timing, then. I'm afraid I have a prior engagement I must attend."

Blake nodded stiffly, separating from the singer. "I have to get back anyway..."

"Yes, I suppose your nights _are_ rather busy." Weiss schooled her expression into one of politeness, clasping her hands in front of her and offering a small curtsy. "Until next time, Blake."

The Faunus made to move towards the awaiting car but stopped short, turning back almost immediately. "Wait." Once the woman was looking at her, one eyebrow raised, Blake continued in a soft voice. "Those rumors _aren't_ rumors, Weiss." Her ears weren't visible but they drooped all the same, as they usually did when she was being truly earnest. " _Please_ , be careful."

It was better to have a gun and not need one than the other way around and the same could be said for knowledge. Even if Governor's daughter wasn't a target at present, if the man managed to make things too difficult for the family, they might set their sights on her, and Blake would be damned before she allowed the singer to be caught unawares when she had the information quite literally in her pocket.

The woman watched her for a moment, as if expecting the punchline for a joke. When none was forthcoming, blue eyes widened slightly before she nodded. "I will be... provided you are as well."

Unfortunately, she was always a bit too honest when it came to Weiss. "I'll try."

Blake turned away, heading for the car Yang was driving and reaching for the door handle, valiantly trying to keep herself from going back and dragging Weiss somewhere secluded, where she could explain the situation in full without fear of being overheard. The sooner Yang got her hands on those bean shooters, the easier her nerves might rest and maybe she could talk the woman into hiring a bodyguard, at least temporarily. Until the family was dealt with, at least.

"Oh, there you are Sweetheart!" A voice- too familiar for her _not_ to look- stole Blake's attention at the last moment, amber eyes widening as she saw Coco- the very same woman who so often graced Beacon's stage with her musical talents- striding down the sidewalk in a form fitting dress, the slit in the right side going up to her knee, perfectly matching her hair and eyes with a very splashes of black and gold here and there, long black sleeves blending into the thin cigarette holder twirling between her fingers. "I was worried you weren't coming to the premiere!"

"Of course I was," Weiss replied, causing the Faunus to turn her body even more while still walking forward, momentarily _forgetting_ that her destination was close and rather solid. She ended up walking into the Model 6-45's door with her hip, the metal making her wince and bite back a curse while Yang tried her hardest not to bust out laughing, pulling her hat down to cover her expression.

A blush immediately lit up her cheeks but, now with her attention focused solely on her aching leg and the door that caused it, she ignored the fond greetings being exchanged behind her.

"Wow, Blakey, really?" She eventually regained enough control to move her hat back into place, lilac eyes dancing with mirth as the Faunus jerked the door open and got inside. "There wasn't any glass around for you to break so you thought metal would be just as good?"

"I'm exhausted and I've been walking all day; so what if I'm a little clumsy?" She reached out, adjusting the passenger side mirror to watch as Weiss and Coco strode towards the movie palace's front entrance, smiling and laughing and looking every bit like the young socialites they were. It hurt to see them like that, obviously capable of doing whatever they pleased without earning any unwanted attention, but it soothed her slightly to acknowledge that Weiss hadn't removed her arm once the cops had left them alone. Maybe, were things a little different, that could be them walking into the movie palace. The fact that it was _not_ them wouldn't leave her alone, though. "What's Coco doing here?"

"I dunno; she's some fancy big shot in the real world. Maybe it's one of those exclusive parties for people like that?" The blonde paid no mind to her friend's sour expression, pulling out into the road and heading back towards Beacon. "Look, I'm sorry about being late. We got a new shipment in and I had to do a bit of... bartering."

"Your Uncle, then." Blake sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. "What'd he bring us this time?"

"Some new stuff we gotta try; I've never heard of it before." Yang sighed, waiting until they were well and away from the stoplights that clogged downtown before she continued. "I also, uh, put in an order for some guns. I figure-"

"It's a good move." Setting aside the questions still whirling through her mind about Weiss, the Faunus refocused on why she'd been out in the city in the first place. "There _is_ a family setting up shop, and they've already gotten to Junior."

"Shit." Her friend frowned, beating a closed fist against the steering wheel. "I thought he was pulling my leg. I _hoped_ he was. That moron didn't go down easy, I know it."

"And now he's a trophy to show off their strength," she said, shaking her head even as the wind continued to whip at her. She wanted to pull of her hat, let her ears feel the sensation, but it was too soon. She'd rather wait until she was safely beneath the roof of Beacon before disregarding her disguise. "But I'm going to reach out, make some offers. You might have to cover the bar for a few nights."

"Say the word and I'm there." Lilac eyes hardened, knuckles turning white as she gripped the steering wheel. "As soon as we get back, I'm grabbing Ruby and we're going over this in detail. This is _our_ city, Blakey. We're not giving it up without one helluva fight."

"Agreed." She tapped a finger of her upper arm, contemplating. "Yang... once this whole thing blows over... could you afford to shut down Beacon a night or two?"

"Of course! You know I don't do this for the scratch." The blonde laughed, shrugging her exaggerated shoulders as her severe expression slid away. "I mean, yeah, don't get me wrong, more money never hurts, but a night or ten of lost profits won't sink any boats. You got something in mind?"

Instantly, Blake imagined the speakeasy with its low lights, the band playing softly in the background or maybe just the stereo from the shop, one of the tables with a blanket draped over it, two plates laden with fresh food, and shining blue eyes closing as she leaned in for a kiss. "... maybe."

It was a fantasy at the moment- as long as the family was in town, the bar was a target on their list, no doubt about it- but it was one she quickly set in her back pocket for when the time was right.

Assuming, of course, it was something Weiss wanted, too.

* * *

Author's Note: Also, I am literally the last person who should be writing this, guys, I'm so sorry; I _just_ found out that Coco Chanel- the woman who literally served as part of Coco Adel's inspiration- was part of the 1920's culture. I honestly thought she was more recent. *shakes head* wtf am I even doing, I don't even know. Anyway, I hope this was at least interesting, even if Weiss only played a small part. She'll be back soon.


End file.
